A Love to Defy Them All
by princessmelia
Summary: Merthian. The two were meant to be, and would defy all odds (knights, witches, and classes) to be together someday. A story of the budding love between Merlin and Mithian. Story photo from elanandrafa on tumblr.
1. Someday

**_A/N-_**_ Welcome Merthian shippers or curious followers! Here are my oneshots on Merthian. They will follow a general line, but not a strict plot. Just sit back and enjoy the love._

* * *

"Welcome back to Camelot, Princess Mithian," Arthur greeted. His former fiancé had agreed to visit Camelot for a week; it had only been a year since he had broken off their engagement, but Mithian held no resentment toward the young king.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my lord." As she curtsied, Arthur couldn't be help but be struck yet again at how beautiful she was. She was going to make a man very happy someday, just not him.

"The queen's handmaiden, Felicia, will be escorting you to your chambers." The young girl stepped forward, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," she greeted, dipping her head in respect.

"All the same to you."

As Arthur led them up the courtyard stairs, Mithian asked, "Where is the queen?"

"She and some of the knights went on a ride this afternoon. They will be joining us for dinner, though."

"That sounds lovely," Mithian replied, forcing a smile. While she and Arthur were on good terms, she had yet to meet the woman who had so captured this man's heart. The princess didn't resent Gwen, she only hoped they could both forgive the other for their parts in winning Arthur's heart.

* * *

The banquet hall was already crowded and noisy by the time Mithian entered, though a hush overcame the room when the young beauty walked to her seat next to Arthur.

All the men rose from their chairs until she was seated before following suit. Arthur remained standing and announced, "We welcome Princess Mithian as our honored guest here in Camelot. She and her father have proven to be loyal allies and our kingdoms can only prosper from our allegiance. To Princess Mtihian," he finished, raising his glass in the air.

"To Princess Mithian," the room echoed back, before drinking from their goblets. As the king took his seat, the room commenced talking.

"So how do you like Camelot so far?" Mithian turned to find Gwen smiling at her from beside Arthur. She took in the queen's apparent attempt at friendship and smiled back.

"It's lovely. Though I must say I like it in spring better."

"Oh, why so?"

"There's just something about the way the flowers are all in bloom that add to the beauty of the city. At home, for instance, we grow blue and gold flowers to match our own citadel."

"Do you help with the flowers?"

"Occasionally." Mithian's smile grew; Guinevere was turning out to be a lovely person.

"I used to grow flowers all the time, though I haven't had much time as of late. We should start a garden while you're here. Have some girl time."

"I'd like that."

While the two women talked, Arthur smiled. He was overjoyed the two were getting along so well, but after a few minutes of nonstop talking about flowers and dresses, he couldn't help but grow bored.

_Women_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Later Mithian was brushing her hair before bed, reflecting on the evening. Throughout the night she had been watching Gwen and Arthur closely for signs of their love. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly what they had shown. Most nobles kept their personal affairs, even love, completely out of the public eye. But the couple appeared to have no qualms with holding hands for the entire evening or with Arthur kissing his queen's hand when she was in the middle of speaking to a servant.

The princess understood now why Arthur's servant had been so against her trying to marry Arthur a year ago. It would have been devastating to throw away a love as true as theirs.

At the thought of Merlin, she paused in her brushing. That was a man she needed to apologize to. He had only been trying to help his friend, after all, and she really couldn't blame him for it, no matter how much the broken engagement had hurt her.

_Tomorrow_, she decided, _tomorrow I'll speak with him_.

Merlin too was feeling the weight of the way he had treated the princess. Seeing her there tonight without the thought that she was the reason Arthur and Gwen weren't together put a new perspective on his views on her. She was delightful company: witty, a good sense of humor, and intelligent.

When he remembered how awfully cold and rude he'd been to her last time, he couldn't help but feel guilt settle like a weight in the bottom of his stomach. Luckily, Arthur had scheduled a hunt for them to entertain the guest of Camelot. It would be the perfect excuse to apologize to her.

* * *

When Merlin entered the courtyard with horses for himself and Arthur, he spotted the princess making her way down the stairs.

"Here," he said, thrusting the reigns of Arthur's horse to the king.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin looked back at his friend. "I've got to, I mean-" and then he turned and continued walking as if stuttering nonsense was an answer. He very well couldn't tell Arthur that he was apologizing; it would be too embarrassing.

"Mithian," he called out, grabbing her attention before he walked up beside her, " I'm sorry for the way I acted last-"

Mithian held up her hand for Merlin to stop. "It's fine, Merlin. I now understand the love you were trying to preserve. Arthur and Gwen seem truly happy together." They both turned to look at the couple waiting in the courtyard; Arthur was helping Gwen into her saddle, kissing her hand before mounting his own horse.

When Merlin and Mithian looked back something strange happened: their eyes met. Eyes full of longing to find a love, and maybe eyes full of longing for each other.

"Will you be accompanying us on the hunt Merlin?" Mithian questioned curiously, a smile coming unbidden to her lips.

"Of course."

"Hmmm," she nodded, "Interesting. Then I will see you there."

"Indeed you will."

"Let's ride out!" Arthur called. "Merlin, you're up here with me!"

As the group ventured out, the king and servant took the lead, with the princess and queen close behind. Gwen could hardly keep the knowing smile off her face when she saw Merlin continually looking back and Mithian continually looking forward.

It was obvious enough to Gwen that the pair was smitten with each other; she herself had done enough of her fair share of longing looks over the years. She only hoped they knew what they were getting into. While she and Arthur had worked it, it had not been an easy journey to get there. It still wasn't easy. Many noblemen still disapproved of the choice, even if they were less vocal about it now.

When the entourage finally arrived at Arthur's favorite hunting spot, Merlin quickly dismounted and helped Mithian to do the same. Arthur too helped Gwen off her saddle before unloading the hunting equipment they had brought along.

"Merlin, would you hand me that bow as well as a quiver of arrows?" Mithian requested.

"Right away, my lady." Merlin quickly grabbed the items she had asked for and hurried over to her side.

"Tell me Merlin, are you any good at shooting?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I can't say that I am."

Mithian smiled back. "That's alright. Here, let me show you." The two walked off into the woods, conversing in whispers.

"That is ridiculous," Arthur commented to his wife as they watched Mithian teach Merlin how to properly shoot a bow and arrow. Her hands placed his correctly and helped him pull his arm back far enough to get tension in the bow. "I've been trying to teach Merlin that for years! And now he's taking- What?" Gwen's giggles interrupted Arthur's tirade.

"You also haven't been a beautiful girl in that amount of time, Arthur."

"What? You think… No! He hates her!"

Gwen shook her head. "Not anymore. He was just protecting me, protecting us." She reached out and grasped his hand.

"So you think they're in love?"

"No, not yet," Gwen smiled and continued," but maybe they will be. Someday."

As if on cue, Mithian's laugh broke through the forest at Merlin's pitiful attempt to shoot a tree ten feet away. At first Merlin blushed, but then laughed along with her. Maybe Gwen was right; maybe they could be together.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	2. Weather

_**A/N-** I know this is soon, but the chapter was just sitting here, so I thought I would update. But don't get used to such quick updates! NaNoWriMo is coming soon, yikes!_

* * *

"Good morning sire!" Merlin cheerily called out as he opened the door to Arthur's chambers.

"Is it? It just seems early to me," Arthur groaned, rolling over in bed.

Merlin threw open the curtains, letting in absolutely no sunlight as it was a cloudy day in Camelot. "Ah, what beautiful weather!"

"You can't be serious. It looks like it's about to rain!"

"And isn't that wonderful? Something's _about_ to happen; you can feel the anticipation."

The king sat up in bed, looking quizzically at his servant. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect."

Arthur smiled. "Fine then. If you're in such a good mood, you can muck out the stables, polish my armor, and sharpen all of the knights' swords before training begins today."

Merlin only nodded in reply, humming a melody to himself while tidying up the room.

"And then you can go kill the Great Dragon while you're at it."

"Sounds wonderful." The next Merlin knew, a cup was getting chucked at his head.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Arthur asked exasperation clear in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's all right, for once." The grin on Merlin's face was enough to make up for no sunshine outside. Things were truly looking up.

* * *

"C'mon," Gwen called out to Mithian," We'll need to get working if we want to plant these before the rains come." The royal ladies were out in the courtyard and were going to fill some old flower boxes. They worked diligently scooping out spots in the dirt and filling them with more fertile soil before placing the flower gently inside.

"You're awfully quiet," Gwen commented.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I must be lost in my own thoughts." Mithian laughed, trying to shrug off her silence.

"Look, I know what's going on." She held up her hand and smiled when Mithian opened her mouth to protest. "It's alright. I understand. Merlin is a great man." The princess relaxed beside her. "However, you two need to be careful. Arthur and I know all too well how some people react to servants falling in love 'above their place'. But if you two really want to be together, I don't see how anything could stop you."

Mithian looked down at the ground, collecting her thoughts before looking up and answering Gwen. "I know it won't be easy, but I really want to give him a chance. I think he's something special."

"He is," Gwen replied, smiling. "Now, let's get back to work. This rain won't hold off forever."

* * *

And, true to Gwen's words, the rain did not hold off forever. Just as the women had gotten to their rooms, the rain started pouring down in droves. Without much else to do in Camelot, Mithian decided to curl up by the fireplace and read one of the books she had brought along. Not expecting any visitors, other than Felicia, she took down her hair and put on one of her less extravagant dresses.

Around lunchtime, there was a knock on her door. "Perfect," she said aloud. She had just reached the end of a chapter and placed her book down on the table before making her way toward the door. When she opened it, however, it was not Felicia standing there, but Merlin.

"Hello, Your Highness," he greeted.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed by her casual appearance.

Merlin, however, seemed not to mind. "You look… stunning. " He paused before blinking back into reality. "Sorry, I mean, I have lunch," he finished, holding out the tray he had been carrying. "I can leave it here or-"

"Would you like to come inside?" Mithian requested, opening her door wider.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," she assured, smiling. "I was only reading."

"Oh really? What book?" Merlin asked, stepping through the threshold. "

"Ummm, it's about myths and legends of old. Do you read much?" Mithian had never heard of servants reading for pleasure before.

"Anytime I get," he replied, smiling. "I used to read more at home in Ealdor, but I've been a little busy lately."

"Ealdor? Is that where your family is?" The princess realized that she hardly knew anything about this boy. But what was more surprising, she found she wanted to know more.

Merlin nodded, "My mother. She's the only family I have left."

"It's the same with me and my father." The pair shyly smiled at each other. "Would you like to stay for a bit? We could talk about the book."

"Yeah, I mean, yes. I'd like that."

Hours later the couple was sitting on Mithian's chaise, each with their backs up against opposite arm rests. They're legs were lying next to the other person's, barely touching.

"Okay, my most embarrassing moment has to be when I turned eighteen."

"What's so bad about that?" Merlin interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet!" Merlin laughed as she put her foot in his face. "Now be quiet and let me finish. Where was I?"

"You had turned eighteen."

"Right, I was eighteen and it was my coming of age ceremony. The ceremony itself went smoothly enough-everyone said the right words, the music started at the right time, et cetera- but when we got to the banquet afterward, I tripped right into a servant!"

"Did he spill something on you?"

"No it was much, much worse. I ran into his back, so he pitched forward and his tray went flying, landing on my cousin Christine. Oh, it was awful!"

Merlin tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful and chortled anyway,

"Merlin, it's not funny! There was wine all over her dress. And some even got in her hair- Alright, alright, it was a _little_ funny." She joined in on his laughter. She couldn't help it, his was contagious. "Okay fine, tell me _your_ most embarrassing story."

"Alright, let me think."

"Too many to pick from?" Mithian teased.

"No, I'm just struggling to come up with one instance."

"How about the shooting incident yesterday?"

"That wasn't embarrassing."

"Merlin, it was ten feet away!"

Merlin snapped his fingers. "Okay, I've got it. A few weeks into my service for Arthur, there was a banquet for Lord Bayard. It was the first banquet Arthur was letting me attend and he told me I got to wear the 'official' robes of a servant of Camelot."

"Ooh, sounds fancy."

"That's what I thought too. Until I saw the outfit. It was alright by itself, but there was this hat-"

"There was a hat?" Mithian burst out in giggles.

"Ugh, it was awful! Very big, very red, and with a whole lot of feathers."

"Feathers?" When Merlin only nodded, Mithian laughed harder. Now it was her to turn to have a foot shoved in her face.

"Yes, yes. Me with a feathered hat is a very funny thought, I get it."

"Do you still have it?"

"The hat? No, no I don't think so." Merlin replied, shaking his head.

"Maybe Arthur has one you could borrow," Mithian mused.

"No, don't think he does," Merlin answered far too quickly.

"Oh, alright then." But in her head, Mithian was already planning a request for her farewell banquet in a week.

Outside, the clock bell started to toll once, twice, a total of five times. "Is that the time already? I've got to go see to Arthur." Merlin quickly flung his legs over the edge of the chaise, hurriedly putting on his boots.

"I understand." Mithian tried to mask her disappointment. Her afternoon with Merlin had been one of the best she'd had in a long time. When he was almost to the door, she called out, "Merlin?"

He turned, ready to answer her. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll try for tomorrow, if the rain continues to pour."

Mithian nodded. "Farewell, then."

"Farewell." After the door had closed behind the raven headed servant Mithian relaxed back into her chair, reflecting on the afternoon and praying that it would rain throughout her entire stay in Camelot.

* * *

_Thoughts? Anything you're dying to see? I'll see if I can work it in_ :)

**-princessmelia**


	3. Leaving

_**A/N-** Hello! Surprised to see me? I am too. I am behind on NaNoWriMo, but this was just calling out to me. So here is another (albeit short) chapter!_

* * *

Mithian glanced over at Merlin for the fifteenth time that night and had to stifle her laughter once again. She couldn't believe Arthur still had the old hat from Merlin's servant outfit, though she could believe that he was eager to make his servant wear it again. Merlin shook his head at the both of them when he saw them both lose control and burst out in laughter.

Even Gwen's usually sympathetic smile had a hint of mirth to it. But it was all worth it when Merlin saw Mithian smile and he couldn't help but smile in return. It was nice to know that she was happy, considering it was her last night in Camelot. At the thought, his grin began to drop. He was going to miss her terribly.

* * *

Merlin was lying on the ground of the battlements, resting his head on his arm, gazing above him at the stars.

"You looked funny in your hat tonight." When he heard her voice, he only turned his head and smiled at her.

"Anything to make you happy."

Mithian hummed, sitting down beside him. The servant sat up quickly, moving to lean against the wall. Gently, Mithian moved back to sit underneath his arm, snuggling up to his chest, and turned her gaze upward. "The stars are very beautiful tonight."

"They aren't the only ones." Merlin could feel more than see her blush in the dark. "I'm going to miss you."

"This past week has been one of the best of my life."

"Just one of the best?" Merlin teased. But both of them could hear the hollowness in voice. Spending time apart would be difficult for both of them.

"Merlin?" Mithian's tone had changed. It was more somber, almost desperate. "What are we going to do? About us?"

Merlin sighed deeply. "I don't know, Mithian. I just don't know."

After sometime passed with just the two of them looking at the stars, breathing in synchronization, Mithian turned to him so that their mouths were close to each other. Slowly, Merlin closed the distance between their lips, pressing his softly to hers.

Mithian deepened the kiss, weaving her fingers into his hair. Merlin responded in kind, gently caressing the back of her neck and holding her close. When they finally broke apart, the princess snuggled against his chest, burying her face into his shoulder.

Silently, the tears started to roll down her cheeks before she began to cry in earnest. Rubbing her back while holding her tight, Merlin tried to keep his own tears at bay. Pressing a kiss onto her head, the servant allowed a few tears to fall down his cheeks.

"I don't want to leave you," he heard Mithian's muffled voice say.

"And I don't want you to leave," he mumbled into her hair.

Sighing, she pulled away, kneeling across from him, but maintaining a physical connection through their linked hands. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

Merlin looked down, not meeting her eyes. "No, I don't think we do."

"Will you," she swallowed down tears, "will you wait for me?"

Quickly, Merlin looked back up. "Of course. You will wait for _me_?"

Nodding, Mithian smiled. "Yes." Throwing herself back into his arms, she kissed him quickly on the lips before hugging him close.

* * *

"I hope that you have a safe journey back."

"Thank you, my lord." Mithian bowed her head to the King of Camelot from on top of her horse. All proper customs now, it was hard for Merlin to believe this was the same woman he had kissed last night. But when she looked at him, he could see that twinkle of mischief in her eyes and he smiled.

With one last look, Mithian turned her horse, leading her entire party out of the courtyard.

"Princess!" Arthur called out. Both Merlin and Mithian turned to look at him curiously. "Please know that you are welcomed in Camelot at any time."

"Thank you, Arthur." She grinned at the two young men, before spurring her horse out of the courtyard.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin echoed his loves words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Merlin. Mithian is an ally of Camelot. She and all of our allies are always welcome."

"Of course, of course." Merlin replied. But when Arthur playfully shoved him and smiled, Merlin knew that the last statement had been for him. While Arthur didn't always show it, he really did care for him.

"Come on now. You've got loads of chores to catch up on." Arthur walked inside, expecting Merlin to follow, but the warlock lingered outside for a few moments longer, looking at the gate Mithian had just left.

"I'll miss you," he whispered to the wind, eyes flashing gold to carry it to her over the distance.

And just into the forest, Mithian swore she heard Merlin's voice whisper, "I'll miss you," into her ears. Smiling and blinking back tears, Mithian pressed on, hoping to convince her father that a trip back to Camelot would be necessary soon.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	4. Correspondence

_**A/N-** Hello all! Sorry this had been so long. NaNoWriMo and then a ton of life happened. Hopefully this is a nice surprise!_

* * *

Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's chambers late one night while Arthur was sorting through his mail. It had been a few weeks since Mithian had left Camelot. Merlin missed her, but knew that she was safe where she was. Safer than any of the other friends he had made over the years.

"Merlin?" The servant looked up from making the king and queen's bed to Arthur.

"What is it?"

Arthur held out a piece of parchment. "A letter from Mithian. Two actually."

"Two?" Merlin asked curiously. He stepped closer for a better look.

"Yes. One appears to be meant for me. The other, for you." Merlin took the paper from Arthur's hand. It was still sealed and folded, but his name was scrawled across the front.

"How did she…?"

"I found it inside of my letter," Arthur offered in explanation. "Very clever, if you ask me."

Merlin grinned joyfully. "Very."

After Merlin just stared at it for a few minutes, Arthur sighed. "Oh go on. You can have the rest of the night off. You're almost done in here anyway."

"Really?" Merlin's eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

"No, I need you to go get me a late night snack," Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's dumbstruck expression. "Yes really. Now go before I change my mind."

Merlin smiled once again. "Thank you sire."

Arthur smiled at the back of Merlin's retreating form. It was nice to see his servant so happy. Plus, it gave him some more alone time with Guinevere.

* * *

Merlin burst through the door of Gaius's chambers and quickly started to make his way towards his room.

"Merlin?" Gaius called out from his workbench. "What are you doing back so early?"

"Oh, uh," Merlin scratched behind his head, "Arthur gave me the night off."

"That's unusual. But now you can help-"

"Look, Gaius, I'd love to, but…" Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"Merlin," Gaius stood up and crossed his arms, "if you're going to get out of doing anything tonight, you better have a good reason for it."

Merlin sighed and held up the folded parchment. "Mithian sent this to me. I wanted to read it and then write her back. But I can-"

Gaius held up his hand. "I understand Merlin." He gave a small smile. "Go."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin smiled and ran up the stairs to his bedroom two at a time.

Flopping down onto his bed, Merlin quickly pried open the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Merlin,_

_I've missed you these past weeks. Life seems terribly boring without you around to make jokes. Father's been keeping me busy though. There are so many lords and ladies to entertain here at court, I don't think I've had a moment to myself since I arrived back at court._

_Things have been peaceful around the kingdom which is always good news. How are things in Camelot? I trust they are going well and that you are staying safe. I hope Father will allow me to return within a few weeks again, but I fear of requesting a journey too soon, he might become suspicious. Not that I wouldn't love to see you, I'm just not sure how my father will react to his daughter being with a servant. You understand, don't you?_

_I'm sorry we have to keep this a secret, I'm sure it isn't easy on you. But we'll see each other again soon, I promise. I miss you too much to wait too long._

_Love, _

_Princess Mithian_

Merlin sighed and smiled. It wasn't much of a letter, but it was enough. He'd missed her too, though he'd never admit to Arthur or Gaius just how much.

Finding some parchment and ink, Merlin began to compose his own reply. He only hoped Arthur would have something written soon so that he could respond back in secret.

* * *

For the next few months the couple communicated in such a fashion. Mithian kept waiting for the perfect time to ask her father for a visit to Camelot, but it appeared there was always a reason not to go. First, an epidemic seized the city, keeping everyone confined so as not to spread the contagion. And then it became too cold for a princess to travel for a mere trip to Camelot.

And then a group of bandits began plaguing the lands between Camelot and Nemeth. When they had finally been captured, the king agreed to allow Mithian leave to go back to Camelot.

Finally, Mithian and a small band of knights set out for Camelot. As they were leaving, the king stopped his most trusted knight, Gregor.

"Protect her, please."

The knight looked at his king and nodded solemnly, "With my life."

* * *

When Merlin received the letter that informed him that Mithian was travelling to Camelot once more, he was barely able to control his excitement.

Instead, as Arthur was watching him closely, Merlin merely smiled and looked at Arthur with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "She's coming for a visit."

Arthur smiled. "Good. That means you can stop moping about the castle and put some actual work in for once."

But Merlin wouldn't even let Arthur's mocking get him down. There was one thing, however, that brought down his excitement.

He was walking down the corridor later that day, Mithian's letter pressed into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Merlin."

At the soft call of his name, Merlin turned to find Gwen walking behind him. "Gwen," he greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

She smiled gently back. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

She looked around the corridor. "Not here." She grabbed his hand and led him into a spare room just off the side of the hallway. There was a long table in the middle and chairs surrounding it- an old meeting room. Gwen gently closed the door shut behind them and turned to face Merlin.

When she said nothing, Merlin only looked at her in confusion. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just-" she sighed heavily and looked Merlin straight in the eyes. "I just want you to be careful."

"Careful?" Merlin didn't understand what she was talking about.

Gwen moved to one of the chairs in the room and sat down, gesturing for Merlin to do the same beside her. Grasping his hands on the table, Gwen began her plea.

"Merlin, you are my best friend. I would never want any harm to come to you. Being with Mithian is dangerous." When Merlin opened his mouth to protest, Gwen gave him a stern look. He shut his mouth and she continued. "I know you two have it worked out, and that you think no one will find out, but it's not that simply. All I'm saying is, I remember the wrath of Uther very well when he found out about Arthur and me."

Merlin smiled and squeezed her hands. "I promise I'll be careful. You have nothing to worry about Gwen."

"I hope so," she replied with a smile. The pair stood and hugged. As Merlin left and shut the door behind him, Gwen whispered one more time, "For all of our sakes."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	5. An Obstacle

_**A/N-** Happy New Year! Sorry for being so long with the updates. My life is just crazier than I expected. I will try and update as soon as I can. On the bright side, this is the longest chapter yet!_

* * *

Arthur and Gwen stood on the palace steps waiting for Mithian and her company to arrive. Merlin stood behind Arthur, barely containing his excitement, but managing to keep a schooled face of indifference. Arthur, however, was not fooled. He could practically feel the excited energy radiating off of his servant.

"I swear Merlin acts more childish than normal whenever Mithian is involved," Arthur muttered to his wife.

"Oh, and you aren't the same way with me?" Gwen teased back.

"I most certainly am not!"

Gwen laughed, but pretended to nod solemnly at Arthur's hurt expression. She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's not necessarily a bad thing."

Their banter was cut off as a herald announced, "Princess Mithian." The monarchs looked up and saw Mithian riding in on her horse, her entourage of knights close behind. Gwen analyzed her face, searching for any hint of unconcealed affection, but found none. _Good, _the queen smiled to herself. She was very protective of her best friend, and she did not want suspicions to start up about the two.

Mithian approached and was escorted off her horse by one of her knights, the leader by the way he carried himself. An average heighted man with a great bulk and dark hair, he didn't appear too threatening, until he turned to face the royal couple head on. Gwen held back a gasp as she saw the right side of his face was scarred by thin, crisscross lines across his cheeks and forehead.

"Princess Mithian," Arthur greeted and stepped forward, bringing Gwen along with him.

"My lord," Mithian replied, taking his proffered hand and curtsying in respect. "My lady," she greeted, curtsying to Gwen. The queen bowed her head in response.

"Come inside," Gwen offered, smiling, "you must be tired after riding for so many days. Let us go somewhere more comfortable to retire to and converse."

The princess smiled in response. "That sounds lovely, my lady, thank you." And though it was quick, Gwen did not miss the flicker of Mithian's eyes to where Merlin stood behind Arthur. Gwen took her hand and led Mithian gently inside, Arthur and Merlin plus Nemeth's knights following behind.

As the group made their way inside, Arthur announced, "I hate to leave so abruptly, but I have a council meeting to attend." Arthur bowed his head to Mithian, and she bowed hers in response. "But I trust you will be in good hands." As the king started to walk away, he hollered back, "Merlin!" The servant quickly followed after his master, but not without a secret glance back at Mithian.

But not so secret, as Gwen took notice of it. She would have laughed, if she didn't see Mithian's lead knight narrow his eyes at the gesture.

"Mithian," the queen said loudly, hoping to divert everyone's attention. "You and I have a small supper waiting for us. I'll have someone take your men to their rooms." Gwen waved over a waiting servant. "I'd like you to escort these knights to the West Wing."

"Right away, your majesty," the girl replied. She turned and the men started following her, except for one.

"If you don't mind, my lady, I'd like to stay with the princess," the knight with scars stated more than requested.

"Sir Gregor," Mithian said with a warning tone in her voice, "I'm perfectly safe. There are no dangers to me within Camelot's walls."

"I made a promise to your father," the man, Gregor, replied.

"And I-"

Gwen cut in quickly, not wanting the fight to escalate anymore. "It is perfectly fine, your highness. Gregor is welcome to join us. You are lucky to have such a loyal knight." She smiled diplomatically and began to lead the way to the hall where she and Arthur normally dined.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were making their way to the Great Hall when Merlin ran up to Arthur's side. "What about Mithian?" he whispered into Arthur's ear. "I wanted to-"

"Would you keep quiet?" Arthur snapped. "God, your version of whispering is as inconspicuous as a horse on flagstones."

"But-"

"I know what you're going to say. But Gwen and I talked about it, and we think it's for the best."

When Merlin sounded like he was going to protest, Arthur paused and turned to his friend. "Merlin. Please trust us in this. We understand that it's difficult; we really do. But it's imperative that you two keep this a secret. So please, would you just shut up for once and trust me?"

Merlin, stunned that Arthur was being so forceful and caring, clicked his mouth shut and nodded.

"Good. Now come on, we've kept everyone waiting for too long."

All throughout the council meeting, Merlin couldn't keep thoughts of Mithian out of his head. Knowing she was in the castle, so close and yet so far, drove him mad. He wanted to hold her, see her, but he mostly wanted to talk to her. He missed her cleverness, her wit. She was something else. The small smile on his face was the only give away to his thoughts, but no one thought twice about it. Merlin was always happy.

But every time Arthur would turn around to glare at him, Merlin would school his face back to one of neutrality. He still couldn't believe how cautious Arthur and Gwen were being. Sure, their road hadn't been easy, but surely Mithian's father wouldn't be as cruel as Uther?

Merlin suppressed a shudder at the thought of those times and tried to focus instead on the meeting around him. While waiting was difficult, he knew he would get to see Mithian soon.

* * *

"I don't need a babysitter!" Mithian shouted. She and Gregor were in her chambers later that night and were currently arguing over the fact that Gregor was insisting on sleeping in the same room as her.

"Your father-"

"My father meant for you to protect me from bandits and assassins. Not from the people in Camelot!"

The knight crossed his arms, "But my lady, enemies could be anywhere."

"And you can protect me just as well from the room next door."

"But I could protect you better in here." He uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Mithian," he said his voice surprisingly gentle, "I've watched you grow up your whole life. Your father is one of my best friends and when we lost your mother, God bless her soul, he was devastated. I don't want him to go through anything like that ever again."

Mithian sighed. "I understand that Gregor, and I thank you, but-"

Just then a knock on the door interrupted the princess' next point. "Enter," she called out. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw who entered. Merlin. The sight made her want to smile and groan all at the same time. Why did he have to be here while she was in the middle of arguing with Gregor? She hoped he had a good reason for being at her chambers so late at night.

His face was glistening with a sheen of sweat, but he smiled when he saw Mithian and quickly bowed his head. "My lady, sir," he said while his head was bowed, the picture of a perfect servant. Mithian held back a smile; he was playing his part well. "I have the cot you requested."

"Cot?" Mithian asked off guard. "Gregor," she said in exasperation. "I thought we hadn't settled anything yet!"

The knight seemed to ignore her and moved to the doorway, grabbing the cot from the hallway and dragging it inside with the help of Merlin. "Thank you," he told the servant. It was more than words of gratitude, it was a dismissal.

"Of course," Merlin replied, the downcast look on his face making Mithian sad. "If there is nothing else?" he asked, clearly hoping Mithian would interject. But before she could, Gregor replied first with, "No that will be all." And before either of them could share a last look, Gregor shut the door.

"Well that was rude," Mithian reprimanded.

"How so?" Gregor asked with a curious look. "He did his job, I thanked him, and he left. No more, no less."

"It just seemed abrupt, that's all." Mithian quickly changed the subject. "And what about the fact that you requested for a cot before you'd even spoken to me about sleeping in here?"

* * *

Merlin barged into the royal chambers, looking for something to do. He quickly began tidying up around the room, picking up clothes and straightening up the bed. It's not that he was mad, but he was sorely disappointed that he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Mithian at all. That was the whole point of her coming to visit Camelot, the pair of them were supposed to be able to talk and enjoy each other's company. But now this Gregor was messing everything up.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice rang across the room. He must have come in without Merlin noticing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Mithian."

"I was."

Gwen's voice added to the mix, "So how was she?"

Merlin turned around and looked at his two best friends. "Fine. I didn't get to talk to her though."

"What? Why not?" Arthur asked in surprise. But Gwen sighed knowingly.

"Gregor," she answered for Merlin. He only nodded.

"Gregor?" Arthur questioned.

"A knight determined to protect Mithian, no matter what. A little- overzealous, if you will. But don't worry," Gwen assured, turning to Merlin with a smile. "I think I've figured out the perfect time for you two to talk. How does a picnic sound for tomorrow?"

"A picnic?"

"Yes. If Arthur and I go on a picnic and invite Mithian along, you would be expected to go."

Merlin seemed to understand where she was going, "And if Arthur is there, then there is no need for Gregor to go along as well."

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "It's perfect."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	6. Duels

_**A/N-** Sorry again about this taking so long! I've been sick lately and then I had a bunch of work to do, so yeah. Enjoy this chapter! Some Merthian cuteness, plus the plot thickens!_

* * *

"It's nice to get away," Mithian commented to Merlin as the couple rode alongside each other behind Arthur and Gwen. The weather was lovely- a beautiful, clear spring day. Camelot was in full bloom and the sun shone on all of her greenery. "Gregor has been watching me constantly ever since we arrived, taking it so far as to sleep in the annex of my room last night." She gave an exasperated sigh. "I understand it, of course, I just wish he would let me have a little more freedom."

"I couldn't agree more," Merlin replied with a sly grin.

She smiled back and gave him a look that let Merlin knew she was up to something. "Care to race?" she asked wily.

He smirked at her thought. "Anytime. I'm the fastest horse riding servant there is."

"So pretty slow then?" she teased.

"Faster than a princess," he quipped back.

"Then by all means." She gestured with her hand, looking Merlin straight in the eyes.

Merlin held her gaze and called forward, "Make way, you two. We're racing!" He didn't even check to see if they'd moved before counting down, "Three…"

Mithian answered back, "Two…"

"One!" And then the pair was off, breaking eye contact at last as they laughed in to the wind rushing across their faces.

Mithian began to pull ahead, shouting over her shoulder. "Come on, Merlin! You're slower than any lady of the court I've seen."

Merlin, for his part, didn't comment, but spurred his horse up, passing Mithian. "How about now, Your Highness?"

"Better," she admitted, "But not good enough!" And with that, Mithian sped up to a neck-break speed, faster than Merlin had ever attempted. But he had one advantage: he knew a shortcut. Turning suddenly into the underbrush, Merlin expertly guided his horse through the thick foliage, arriving at the picnic sight mere seconds before Mithian.

"You cheated!" she accused with a laugh.

Merlin only shrugged and gave his signature grin. "I only used my resources." He started to get off his horse, but his foot got caught in one of the stirrups. Unceremoniously, he fell onto the ground, a heap of gangly limbs.

Laughing in earnest, Mithian dismounted her horse much more gracefully and moved to where Merlin was sitting up. "I'd let you win a thousand times over to see that again."

Merlin blushed and quickly got to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "I'm usually much more graceful than that," he defended with a cough.

"No you aren't," Mithian replied with a grin and quickly kissed his blushing cheek. "Now come on, let's get set up before Arthur and Gwen arrive and Arthur makes you move things again." Merlin chuckled and the pair started to lay out the picnic belongings that had been attached to Merlin's horse.

When Arthur and Gwen arrived, Merlin was in the middle of picking out some flowers for Mithian, prompting Arthur to call out, "When are you ever going to stop being such a girl Merlin?"

Merlin only rolled his eyes in response, but- surprisingly- another voice sprung to Merlin's aid. "I resent that." Mithian was staring at Arthur with a frown on her face, but also with that glint of mischief that Merlin so loved in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Arthur replied with a chuff of laughter, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Mithian only paused for a moment before calmly replying, "A duel. Just you and me, for fun. And for Merlin's honor."

"My honor?" Merlin laughed.

"Merlin's right. He doesn't need a girl defending his so called 'honor'."

"Why afraid you'll lose yours to a princess?" Mithian quipped back, raising her eyebrows and moving a step closer to Arthur.

Arthur smiled and answered her approach with a step of his own. "Not in the slightest."

"You should be." The pair was almost nose-to-nose, royal pride forcing their eye contact to remain constant.

"Merlin," Arthur growled out, "Find some branches. We're going to have a duel."

Merlin groaned.

Mithian smirked. "Perfect."

Soon, a makeshift arena was formed, Gwen and Merlin standing on the edge while each royal blooded contestant had a large branch in his or her hand.

"This is a bad idea," Merlin commented to Gwen, a frown etched on his face.

"Why? I don't think either of them could get hurt."

"It's not them I'm worried about. No matter who loses, I feel like I'm going to be getting the brunt of their anger," he complained.

Gwen opened her mouth to contradict him, but then seemed to consider his words and ended up nodding instead. "Sorry, Merlin."

He sighed and then called out, "You two really don't have to do this," he shifted nervously from foot to foot. "My honor isn't that interesting."

"You're right Merlin," Arthur agreed, "so let's make it more interesting. If I win, you do double chores for a month."

"But-" Merlin started with outrage.

"And if I win, Merlin gets three days off," Mithian added.

"Really, we don't have to-"

"Deal." Then they shook on it and Merlin groaned once again. They were ridiculous, both of them.

"Now, I assume we're following standard dueling rules?" Mithian clarified, brandishing her "sword".

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fight!"

At first it seemed that Arthur would win- as always- but Mithian was holding her own well against the king.

Mithian was agile and slight, a style Arthur was not used to sparring against. And Arthur was- well, Arthur was Arthur Pendragon, probably one of the greatest warriors to ever live.

But he was also the greatest king to ever live, which is why when Mithian cried out in pain from the ground, he quickly ran to her side.

Deftly, she had him unarmed and pinned to the ground. There were no legends made about Mithian's righteousness. "I win," she pronounced brushing herself off and standing up.

Arthur was still gaping from his spot on the ground when Merlin rushed up to Mithian, crying out, "That was amazing!" He hugged Mithian, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed, her laughter sound like tinkling glass.

"Thank you." And when Merlin set her back down on the ground, she reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

From behind Mithian, Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin blushed and awkwardly let her go, while Mithian only smiled and turned to face the king, hand outreached. How she always stayed so poised Merlin could only wonder at. Probably growing up royal helped.

"Wonderful match, my lord."

"It was," Arthur replied, shaking her hand and smirking. He knew she had faked her injury, but was strangely alright with it. (Though truth be told, he had been furious until he saw the look of happiness on his servant's face. Sometimes he forgot how difficult it was to see Merlin that happy. Not that he would admit to thinking about any of it, ever.) "You…" he struggled for the right words, "you fight good."

Mithian gave him a quizzical half-smile and replied, "Thank you."

Then they both burst out laughing.

As the group continued on with their lunch with Merlin wondering how on earth he could spend three days off work, an unknown spectator took on a determinedly unfriendly expression from a short distance away.

While Gregor hadn't been able to hear the conversations, the kiss between his princess and that servant was obvious enough. And the events he had witnessed had given him an idea. A plan in order to protect Mithian from shame was taking shape in his mind as the knight slunk away.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin and Mithian were sitting (truthfully, cuddling) on a couch in her room.

"I didn't know you were so skillful with a sword. I don't think I've ever seen Arthur so embarrassed."

"Oh, it was nothing," Mithian said nonchalantly, brushing back a stray hair that only fell right back into her face. "It was fun, winning against the mighty Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin hummed in agreement and brushed back the rebellious strand of hair from her face, leaving his hand placed on the back of her neck. Leaning closer, he moved until their lips brushed slightly against each other, moving slowly against her lips.

Mithian returned the kiss, pressing her hands against Merlin's chest before moving them upward to his shoulders, eventually clasping them behind his neck.

As there kiss deepened, Merlin had never been more happy or content. Too bad that moment would be ruined so quickly.

When there was a knock at the door, Merlin sprang up and broke apart their kiss; a good thing, too, as the man knocking decided to barge in without an answer. Merlin paled considerably when he saw the gruff looking knight standing in the doorway, a calm and dangerous air rolling off of him.

"What is it, Gregor?" Mithian asked, irritated.

"Your highness, I was given the task of keeping you protected in Camelot," Gregor replied in an authoritative tone, "And right now, I fear you are in danger."

The princess stood, huffing in anger, "In danger? Of what?"

"Of losing your honor. I challenge this boy," he pointed to Merlin, "to a duel."

Merlin gulped. This could not end well.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	7. Of Honor and Dishonor

_**A/N-** A long chapter for you all. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to update soon and let me know what you think of this chapter._

* * *

Merlin stood in front of Arthur's desk, waiting for his friend to give him the advice he so desperately needed. He was to duel Gregor tomorrow for Mithian's honor, something he found terrifying. He was no fighter; he could barely fight off bandits with a sword, let alone a well-trained knight.

"Well, what should I do?"

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. Merlin had told him of the predicament and the king had been contemplating the situation for the past few minutes. "A duel of this magnitude isn't any little game. It's often a fight to the death."

"The death?" Merlin squeaked. "You mean I could _die_?"

"Possibly, but unlikely. If at any point one of the opponents wishes to withdraw, the match is forfeited and no blood need to be shed."

Merlin felt his shoulders deflate. "So you think I should give up?" It only made sense, after all. Merlin couldn't fight.

"No."

Merlin looked up with a surprised face. "No?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I think you should fight. Mithian makes you happy and that's something you deserve to be. Maybe if this knight sees that you are serious in your affections toward her, he'll forfeit and allow you two to be together."

Merlin nodded, but then froze as a thought struck him. "But what if he doesn't relent?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur sighed before responding, "That's a very real possibility. From what I've seen of Gregor so far, he is a resilient knight, not one to give up in battle. You may have to deliver the final blow."

"You mean… kill him?"

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Assuming you get that far." Very quickly, Arthur was on his feet, leaning over the desk and into Merlin's face. "But I want you to promise me that if things go too far, if you feel like you might lose, that you withdraw." Arthur held out his hand. "Promise?"

Merlin was a bit taken aback at the forceful tone of Arthur's voice, but it made sense. Merlin _could_ die. It was nice to know that Arthur cared. He reached forward until their hands grasped each other's elbows. "Promise."

"Good." And just as quickly as the intensity had come over Arthur's features, his joking smile returned. "I'd hate to have to find another lazy servant to replace you."

"I am irreplaceable," Merlin agreed with a smile.

"Now, we need to figure out your strategy," Arthur started, sitting back down and beckoning Merlin around to his side of the desk. "Your opponent is bigger than you, stronger too. More skilled as well and-"

"He's a trained knight, I get it," Merlin cut Arthur off quickly.

"Right. So, strategy. Be quick, dodge his blows. If you see an opportunity, land a blow, but retreat quickly. Tire him out as much as possible. Stay light on your feet and, for once in your life, be agile instead of clumsy."

"So fight like Mithian did when she beat you yesterday," Merlin said partly because he wanted to understand and partly because he wanted to see Arthur's face turn red in embarrassment and anger. He got the desired effect.

Arthur looked ready to defend himself with a retort when a smirk crossed his face. "Yes, Merlin, I want you to fight like a _girl_. Think you can manage to live up to that level?"

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Arthur replied with a grin. "Now come on, let's go practice." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and walked out of the room, Merlin following with a groan.

* * *

The next morning found Merlin standing in front of the arena, feeling ridiculous in all of the armour of a knight. He and Arthur had found some light armour, hoping to help with Merlin's strategy of staying fast and out of danger.

Still, he felt silly as he stood there, sweating from heat and nerves. However, not everyone shared his opinion of how silly he looked.

"Hello handsome," Mithian greeted as she sidled up beside him. Her face was smiling, but it didn't look right. It was like a smile of someone trying to lighten the mood of a tense situation.

He tried to return the favor and smiled back. "Haha, very funny. I know I look ridiculous."

"No I think it suits you, pardon the pun," she replied. She smiled and began straightening up his breastplate, her hands shaking.

Merlin blinked and he was suddenly reminded of the very real fight he was about to engage in. "Mithian," he said in a serious tone, trying to capture her attention.

She sighed as she seemed to understand where his thoughts had gone and looked up with a solemn expression. "Yes?"

"I don't want to kill him." Merlin was surprised at his own words, but it was true. Gregor was only doing his duty- that was nothing to die for. Merlin understood all too well what it meant to do whatever it took to perform one's responsibilities.

"I know you don't." She placed a hand on his cheek. "And I want you to know that I don't want you to change for me. I li-" she sighed and smiled, "I mean, I love you the way you are." Just then a horn started, the start of the duel was about to begin. "Good luck," she wished him before pecking Merlin on the cheek and hurrying into the arena.

Merlin stood, frozen as a statue, until someone gave him a shove and he found himself in the arena. Apparently his feet had moved of their own accord and he was now standing next to Gregor, facing Arthur in the royal box. Not many were in attendance- Arthur hadn't wanted to make a spectacle- but the knights of Nemeth and Camelot along with a few courtiers were present.

Arthur was giving the rules of the duel (things Merlin already knew) but Merlin couldn't seem to focus. The words _I love you_ were still reverberating around in his head. Mithian loved him? The thought both terrified and thrilled him. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized he loved her in return.

"Begin!" Merlin distantly heard Arthur shout and with a start realized he was in the middle of a duel.

Turning quickly, he found his opponent advancing straight on. Raising his left arm at the last moment, Merlin effectively blocked a blow with his shield. Moving swiftly, he retreated and began to shuffle along the perimeter of the circular field.

The next few minutes were spent with Merlin avoiding any and all blows given by Gregor, managing to stay mostly unharmed, though he had hurt his side running into the low wall and had a developing bruise on his right shoulder thanks to the hilt of Sir Gregor sword.

How he managed to avoid so many attacks was a secret to many. Golden irises were hidden behind a shield or a blink of an eye.

After ten minutes of constant fighting, both contestants were growing tired. Merlin decided it was time to finish it once and for all. If Mithian loved him, then he would prove his love for her.

Charging suddenly, Merlin managed to catch Gregor off guard. (Plus a little bit of magic didn't hurt.) He found himself poised over Gregor, in the perfect position to kill.

With a simple thought, Merlin slowed down time. He glanced over to the royalty box where his friends were seated. Gwen was cringing, no doubt preparing for the blow Merlin could so swiftly deliver. Arthur's expression was neutral- as was expected of a king- but there was a glint of pride in his eyes.

And then Merlin turned to look at Mithian. Her face was a mix of hope and sorrow, some unidentifiable expression. The hope was easy enough to place. But the sorrow… And then it hit Merlin. Mithian knew Gregor, had probably known him her whole life. And he was about to kill him. But he had to. Didn't he?

Turning back to Gregor, Merlin resumed time, hefted up his sword and plunged it into the ground next to Gregor's head.

The servant stood and faced the crowd. "No blood needs to be shed today," he announced to all those in attendance. He turned back to Gregor, who was still lying on the ground. "I do not wish to dishonor your princess," he continued to the knight, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I only want to court her as any respectable gentleman would." He turned and caught Mithian's eyes and was happy to see her smiling at him. He allowed a small grin to grace his face before becoming serious once more and looking at Gregor. "Will you accept my offer?" Merlin asked, extending his hand.

The knight was still breathing hard from the fight and wearily looked at the outreached hand. Sitting up, he spit on Merlin's hand and declared, "You are nothing but a cowardly servant and the princess deserves better than scum like you."

Merlin drew back, shocked at the rudeness of the man before him.

"Enough!" Mithian's voice rang through the arena as she stood. "Merlin has been nothing but honorable. You, Sir Gregor, have been the dishonorable one. I have half a mind to-"

But they would never know what Mithian had half a mind to do, because just then Merlin- who had stood motionless in silent contemplation since the knight had insulted him- spoke up. "No. He is right, Princess Mithian. I bid you farewell and withdraw from this duel and from courting you any longer." And with a bow, Merlin left the arena.

He had hardly made it back to the castle when he heard Mithian's quick footsteps following behind him. He smiled at her persistence. Turning to greet her, Merlin yelped as he was forced into a secluded alcove, Mithian grasping his shoulder tightly.

"How could you say that?" she seethed quietly. "You're worth-"

"Mithian-" Merlin tried to intervene, but she was on a tirade.

"No, you're perfectly good-"

"_Mithian_-"

"He's the coward and-"

Merlin leaned in and kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

When they broke up apart, Mithian's mouth was a perfect "o".

"I love you too," Merlin answered her unspoken question with a smile. "But no one can know. Not even Arthur and Gwen, no one."

"I understand," Mithian replied with a nod and then she smiled. "You're very clever, did you know that?"

Merlin grinned his signature grin. "I'd like to think so."

She laughed at his response and quickly kissed him one more time before leaving him alone. He sighed as he watched her go. They had been careless the first time around. They'd though it was a secret, but it was a secret that everyone knew. Merlin would've thought he'd be better at lying and keeping secrets by now, but he was, apparently, as hopeless as ever. And now he and Mithian would have to be more of a secret than ever.

But it was for the best, for both of them. He only hoped they could stay in love during their time apart.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on his bed, reading the book Gaius had leant him on herbs, when Gwen opened the door and announced, "I know."

Apprehension built in Merlin's chest as he questioned cautiously, "Know what?"

"About you and Mithian." She sat down beside him. "You can't keep things from me, Merlin."

He held back his small smile at her comment and instead focused on the dread he felt. If Gwen knew, how many others did as well? "How do you know?"

Gwen seemed to read the panic on his face as she assured, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure no one else does. I just understand sidelong glances better than most." She grinned.

"You can't tell anyone, Gwen, please. Not even Arthur or Gaius know and we want to-"

Gwen held up her hand and cut him off. "I understand. And I promise. You two just need to be more careful," she reprimanded with a playful whap on Merlin's shoulder.

He smiled and said, "Thanks," before looking petulantly downward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. But under Gwen's gaze, he confessed, "It's just that Mithian leaves tomorrow, but I have to work for Arthur tonight…"

"Let me take care of that."

"Really?" Merlin looked up hopefully.

"Really," she replied, smiling warmly. "We could both use a romantic night for once."

"Thank you, Gwen." He moved to give her a hug.

"Anytime."

* * *

"And I think you've done enough to protect me on this journey, _Sir _Gregor!" Mithian shouted. It was her last night in Camelot, and all she wanted was to spend it away from him. He had ruined everything. True, she and Merlin were still in love, but it wasn't the same as being able to be together.

"But Princess, I think that-"

"I'll be fine." Her tone was dangerously calm. "Just leave. _Now_." The authority in her voice must have finally hit a chord with a Gregor as he quickly dropped into a bow before leaving her chambers.

She sighed wearily as the door shut behind him, and she sat down at her table. If he thought she would be happy after the events of the other day, he was sorely mistaken. But for the sake of their secret, she hadn't tried to defend Merlin to the stubbornly ignorant knight.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "I told you," she started as she rose to answer the door, "I don't want to you to- oh!" In front of her stood the Queen of Camelot, a surprise at the late hour of the night. "Good evening, milady. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, I was merely inquiring about the whereabouts of Sir Gregor. Is he here?" Gwen asked, peering around inside of the room.

"No, I dismissed him for the night. With any luck, he will not return." Mtihian was surprised when Gwen smiled wide and seemed to gesture to someone in the corridor. "Who are you…? Merlin?" Mithian felt a smile break across her face as the servant approached her door swiftly. "But how did-"

"Explain it later," Gwen advised, pushing Merlin past Mithian into the room. "I'll come back when it's safe for Merlin to come out. You two have a nice evening." Gwen smiled pleasantly before sweeping off down the corridor, humming to herself.

Mithian shut the door behind her, turning and smiling at Merlin. "What was that?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "Gwen found out?" he offered.

"I gathered that much, believe it or not."

"She promised not to tell anyone else. And I trust her."

"I do too." Mithian moved closer until she was right in front of Merlin, before reaching up and kissing him. "I love you," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," he replied with a grin as he kissed her back.

* * *

"You know, it's funny," Mithian commented from her place within Merlin's warm embrace, her head resting on his shoulder and her back pressed up to his chest. The couple was sitting on Mithian's chaise, cuddling just like they had been several nights before. Only this time, they had locked the door and were fairly certain there would be no unwanted guests dropping by.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've had knights defending me my entire life, yet I've never felt safer than I do in your arms."

"And I've never felt happier than I do with you in them." She turned to face him and he captured her lips with his own.

In another room, in another corridor of the same castle, Gwen and Arthur were enjoying a similar romantic evening.

It seemed destiny was intent on drawing yet another parallel between the two young men's lives: a servant and a royal, a love forbidden. But both could overcome the challenges of their love. After all, if one side of the coin could do it, why not the other?

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	8. Apart

_**A/N-** Longest chapter yet! And it starts a day or two after the last one. Also, this is not a happy chapter, sorry. I hope to resolve the conflict and post a new chapter in a week or so! Feel free to pester (kindly) to get me writing if it's taking too long. Anyway, read on!_

* * *

"Gregor?" Mithian asked from her tent.

"Yes Princess?" the knight looked up eagerly. The company of Nemeth knights and their princess had settled down for the night after their first day of journeying back from Camelot.

Tomorrow they would finally reach the castle they all called home and Mithian wanted to make sure everything was in order before they arrived there. She hadn't spoken to Gregor for the entire trip, and she knew he would be eager to be put back into her good graces.

"May I have a few words with you?"

"Of course, my lady," Gregor replied, moving to stand in the tent with her. "What do you need?" he asked once they were inside.

"It's uh-," she cleared her throat and blushed, "It's a matter of my- behavior in Camelot. I think it would be best if my father was… omitted the details of the predicament we found ourselves in." Mithian allowed her blush to increase more. She figured if Gregor thought her truly embarrassed and remorseful about her relationship with Merlin, he would respect her wishes not to inform her father.

The knight seemed to consider her suggestion, a serious look of contemplation upon his face. "If you think that would be best…"

"I think it would be," Mithian assured with a smile breaking over her face.

"Then I shall inform the other men. If that is all…?"

"Yes." And just before he left, Mithian called out. "Gregor? Thank you."

He bowed his head and Mithian saw a rare smile grace his face. When the flap closed behind him, she sagged in relief. It had been easier than she had thought to convince the knight of her sincere regret, but she supposed it was easier to believe a lie you wanted to be true.

Her thoughts turned back to Merlin and the love she had left behind and she sighed deeply in regret. It was when she remembered the way his hand felt in hers and the way she fit perfectly against him and the way his lips felt pressed gently against hers that she would miss her love and best friend.

Tears surprised her as they fell from her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. A princess was strong, and she wouldn't bend to weakness. At least, not until she was alone in her room with the door firmly locked. Then, she mused, she could cry as much as her heart ached to.

* * *

Merlin, for his part, wasn't fairing much better. But he, unlike Mithian, was much better at hiding his sorrows and broken heart and few noticed his sadness. And those that did notice attributed it to a semblance of the truth: the end of his involvement with Princess Mithian.

Merlin himself was surprised at the kind words his friends had given him after the duel, especially from Arthur.

He had been working in Arthur's rooms the morning after the company from Nemeth had left when the king gave his condolences.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

The servant turned and forced a grin in Arthur's direction. "It's not your fault, sire. I'm fine."

"Oh, come on Merlin. You still can't lie to save your hide," Arthur stated, moving closer. "And I know how it feels to have to let go of someone you love." The king squeezed Merlin's shoulder in comfort. "I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied with a genuine smile.

"Now," and Arthur's teasing smile had returned once more, "I hear nothing mends a broken heart more than tough, manual labor."

Merlin took on a quizzical look. "Hmm, I think I've heard differently."

"And I think I've heard that it doesn't really matter what you've heard since you're going to do your chores anyway," Arthur finished, scruffing Merlin's hair roughly.

Merlin smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded and was replaced with an expression of sorrow that his muscles had grown so accustomed to making lately. But luckily for Merlin, the rest of the day had a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

He had just finished lighting the candles all around the royal chambers when Gwen swept into the room. "Ah, Merlin. I was hoping to find you here."

Merlin's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes. I, uh, I have a letter for Mithian that needs to be sent out immediately. Do you think you could send it for me?" Gwen asked with a sly smile.

"Really?" Merlin asked with a grin. "Gwen, I- I don't know what to say." The fact that his friend was making such an offer brought joy to Merlin's heart and he felt the need to return the favor, "What can I do for you?"

Gwen shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. You've already done more than enough for me and Arthur. Secret picnics, flowers delivered, and I _know_ that Arthur did not write me all that poetry. So here," she handed the parchment out to him and nodded her head. "Go ahead and write to her. I'll tell Arthur I let you go for the night."

"Thank you Gwen," Merlin thanked, wrapping his friend in a hug.

"You're welcome." She hugged him back and then patted his shoulder before saying, "Now go, before Arthur comes back."

Merlin rushed to his room and spent the rest of the night writing the perfect letter to Mithian. By the time he was done, it was nearly three pages long and he was quite happy to go to sleep, knowing she would hear from him in a few days, and he in a week or two from her.

And for the first few months, that's exactly what happened. Lengthy letters were exchanged quickly between the two, and Gwen would smile and feel satisfied every time she would see Merlin's face light up with joy.

But then, the letters grew fewer and far between. And, though Gwen tried not to notice, the letters from Mithian grew less in amount while Merlin's grew longer in compensation. It broke her heart when she would have to sadly shake her head no to her friend when he would stop by to ask if she'd heard from Mithian. She thought it was bad when he would fake a small smile and act like nothing was wrong, but she would soon found out how mistaken that thought was.

One day, after months of not hearing from Mithian, Merlin rushed into Gwen and Arthur's chambers.

"Have you…?" he asked Gwen, who was sitting at the table, with a hopeful light in his eyes.

But that light died when she shook her head. "No. I'm sorry Merlin."

"It's- it's alright," Merlin tried to say, but his voice broke on the last word and the tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin." Gwen got up to comfort her friend and wrapped her arms around him.

He grasped her back, tightly, and sobbed into her shoulder, "I thought she loved me."

Gwen wanted to comfort him, to tell him he was wrong and Mithian did love him, but she couldn't speak for the princess' heart. She had no clue as to why Mithian had stopped writing, and she could only speculate at best. So instead, she rubbed small, comforting circles in Merlin's back and ran her hand through the back of his hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered in comfort.

At her apology, Merlin seemed to remember himself and pulled back, wiping hurriedly at his eyes and attempting to smile. It was one of the pitiful things Gwen had ever seen. His eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks flushed and covered in tears, and his smile would fool no one.

"I'll be fine. She's probably just busy at court."

At the already broken sight before her, Gwen could only whisper and empty, "Probably," in return.

"Umm," he cleared his throat and started to back away, "I need to be getting back to my chores."

"Of course. And Merlin?" Gwen called out. He turned around and locked eyes with her. "I'm here for you. If you need anything." He nodded and left. Gwen sighed. She knew from the beginning that there love could end badly. She just never imagined it would happen like this.

And that is why when Merlin told her a few weeks later that Mithian was coming back to Camelot after nearly a year, Gwen felt a slight apprehension. But she tried to push it away for the sake of her friend. Gwen knew the pressures and demands of court, Mithian could have truly been too busy to reply to Merlin's letters.

_But for months? _A small voice in the back of her mind whispered. But Gwen brushed it off and smiled at the excited Merlin before her. She would need to inform Arthur that Mithian planned to visit. But she also planned to tell him a bit more than that. A lot had happened in the year that Mithian had been gone and Arthur was more understanding than he used to be. She was sure he would listen and accept what she told him, but she knew Merlin would be furious at her. Which was exactly why she wasn't going to tell Merlin what she was up to.

* * *

The next week was spent preparing for the princess' visit and when she finally arrived, Merlin's heart swelled at the sight. She was older and was more beautiful than ever before. And Merlin knew that he himself had grown into his looks as well, if the "secret looks" the maids gave him was anything to go by.

He tried to contain his grin at the sight of her, but a small half-smile escaped and he allowed it to stay. He was also pleased to see that Gregor was not among the company of knights accompanying the princess to Camelot this time around.

Introductions and formal greetings went by in a whirlwind, and soon Merlin found himself whisked away from Mithian's presence, Arthur yelling at him about some chores he needed to get done.

Accomplishing said chores with a swiftness that could only be done with a bit of magic, Merlin rushed up to Mithian's chambers. Reaching the door, he felt his heart race in anticipation as he knocked on the door three times in quick succession.

And then, she was there, standing in front of him, real and solid, with a wide grin on her beautiful face. "Hello Merlin."

He felt his face slip up into a grin in response. "Hello."

"Here, come inside," she greeted, opening the door up and hurrying him inside. When she turned around, Merlin leaned in and kissed her, something he had dreamed of doing for a year now. He was pleased when she kissed him in return, her hands locking behind his neck.

"I missed you," he breathed out, pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you too." And if her smile seemed a little watery, Merlin discounted it as sadness from being apart for so long.

"I can't stay long," he admitted. "Arthur will begin to wonder where I am. But tomorrow?"

"I'm free after I take a ride with Gwen." She smiled up at him, her brown eyes warm and inviting. "We'll be done in the late afternoon. Stop by then?"

He smiled in return. "Not a moment later." Glancing toward the window, Merlin sighed. "I have to go. But I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek once before exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, missing Mithian's long winded sigh and teary eyes.

* * *

The next day, Merlin showed up to Mithian's rooms early, wanting to surprise her after her ride with some flowers he had picked special for her. Gaius had even found him a glass vase to put them in.

Looking for a place to set the flowers down, Merlin walked over to the desk in Mithian's room, surprised to find it littered with paper. Picking one up, he found that they were letters from him and he smiled.

Pushing aside some of the strewn about parchment, Merlin cleared a spot to set the vase down. But when he looked around the desk, he found something that was definitely not from him: a small white card.

Curious, Merlin picked up the paper and read:

_A Cordial Invitation:_

_To the Wedding of Princess Mithian and King William_

Merlin felt the color drain from his face. Married? Mithian was- she was- but- no, no she loved him. They had just kissed yesterday! You didn't kiss someone when you were engaged to someone else, right? There must have been a mistake.

But when he looked back down at the paper, he realized there was no mistake. This was not some cruel joke, this was a crueler reality. And he suddenly realized why the letters had grown less in content and number. She didn't love him anymore.

Mithian was getting married, and he was not going to be a part of it. He knew it was too good to last, that nothing in his life ever turned out the way he wanted it too. After all, if things hadn't worked out with Freya, what made him think that destiny would let him be with Mithian?

As he continued to stare down at the white parchment, Merlin's eyes filled with tears and his vision went blurry. His already fractured heart was breaking with every look at the word "wedding". He never knew he could despise one word so much until that moment. And he never knew he could feel such anger toward someone he loved so much until that moment.

That's the mindset Merlin found himself in when Mithian walked into the room. "Merlin? You're here early," she commented. And though Merlin didn't turn to look at her, he could hear the smile in her voice. How could she be so calm and pleasant when she was about to hurt him so much? He took a deep breath and tried to match her clam with his own.

"When were you going to tell me?" he ground out, his voice uncharacteristically low.

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently, and he could no longer contain his anger.

"About this!" he shouted, spinning around and thrusting the invitation into her face. "About this," he repeated at a whisper. He watched as Mithian stared at the card with sadness. And then, her eyes- the chocolate brown ones he had fallen so hard for- turned to look at him, a mix of regret and sorrow and some sort of love showing in them.

"Merlin," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, eventually. I wanted to do it in person, not in a letter."

He looked away, not wanting to meet her pleading eyes. "Why?" he asked roughly. Her hand grasped his wrist- trying to get him to look at her- but he pulled away sharply. "Why?" he repeated.

"It's," she sighed. "It's delicate. My kingdom, they need me to marry well. Nemeth is so small, and we need a solid alliance."

"What about love?" He asked, turning to look at her, and it was a hollow victory to see he wasn't the only one with teary eyes.

"Merlin, I-"

"You once told Arthur you would give up your kingdom to have a love such as his and Gwen's!" Hot tears rolled down Merlin's cheeks as he grabbed her wrist and forced her hand onto his chest. "I love you!"

"And I love you!" she shouted in return. "What, did you think this was an easy decision for me? I love you more than I've loved anyone. But my kingdom needs me! I am not as naïve as I once was. A kingdom needs a strong ruler, and I owe it to my people to give them that."

"But Arthur married for love," Merlin argued.

"Arthur is a man!" Mithian countered in rage. "He may rule as he wishes, the throne is inherently his. I am a woman. To marry for love without making an alliance may doom my people." She took a deep breath- seeming to calm herself- and moved closer to Merlin, their bodies touching, but with their hands still between them. "I love you," she said, softer now, "and I will always love you, but we cannot be together, Merlin. For that, I'm truly sorry."

Something else broke in Merlin at her words. He would never be what Mithian needed and he was a fool for thinking he ever could be. He was a peasant, not a noble, no matter who he was friends with. "No," Merlin responded, yanking back from her. "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you. I'll leave your presence now, Your Highness," he sniped with a mock bow before storming out of the room, feeling the hot tears of rage and frustration already coating his face.

"Merlin!" he heard Mithian shout after him, but he barreled on, not looking nor caring where he was going, only knowing he needed to be alone. His magic was building up, threatening to spiral out of control. Surprisingly, Merlin found he didn't want to control it and he knew exactly where he could go to work off some steam.

On his rush to get out of the castle, he bumped into Gwen who was instantly concerned at his distressed appearance. "Merlin? Merlin what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied, shoving past her.

"Merlin!"

But again he ignored the cry of his name as he made his way out of the city's gate and into the surrounding forest. Finding his favorite clearing, Merlin let out a cry and unleashed all the emotionally charged magic he had been holding in.

It felt good to have some way to release and express all of his sadness and anger at the whole situation. Of course, as soon as something was actually going well in his life, something had to ruin it. Turning, he scorched a nearby tree and pulled down the branches of another.

The world just couldn't let him be happy, could it? It had to destroy everything, ruin everything in his life that was preordained by destiny. With an ethereal cry he felled an entire tree, not even caring that the destruction he was causing would be difficult to mend later, only caring about being rid of his anger and sorrow.

Lashing out with magic was a nice distraction from his predicament. That is, until he heard a familiar voice from behind him call out, "Merlin?"

He sighed. Of course it would be him.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


	9. Noble

_**A/N-** A much happier and optimistic chapter, though the next challenge for our lovers may prove... trying. Enjoy!_

* * *

Merlin sighed heavily and bowed his head in defeat. "Did Gwen tell you, then?" Merlin asked without turning to meet the figure. He didn't need to; he would know his voice anywhere.

"She told me a week ago," Arthur replied. "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me about you and Mithian yourself. I thought we trusted each other."

"We do." Merlin turned to look at Arthur and smiled with mild humor. "But I couldn't let you know all my secrets, now could I?"

"The first one _was_ rather… shocking," Arthur agreed. It had only been a couple of months previous that Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic. While he had been furious at first, the pair of friends had managed to come to an understanding over magic and trust. The king was currently working on slowly lifting the bans on magic, not wanting to overwhelm his kingdom with a sudden change in policy. And Merlin was teaching Arthur about the more intricate workings of magic as well as retelling all of the secret adventures he had partaken in over the years. "But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me about this. Why not?"

Merlin sighed. Even though Arthur had grown much more understanding over the past few years- especially in the last few months- he could still be impatient and demanding when he wanted to be. "We didn't want anyone to know. Gwen wasn't even supposed to know. This time was going to be different; we were going to make it work." Here Merlin sighed and looked more despondent than Arthur had ever seen him. "But apparently not even secrecy could keep us together."

Arthur's face turned sympathetic. "Gwen told me she saw you after you and Mithian had talked. What happened?"

"What happened is that I'm a peasant, nothing more. Not good enough for a princess."

"Well have you told her about…?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the scorched tree trunks and the broken branches.

Merlin let out a harsh bark of laughter. "My magic? I've never told anyone about it. And how could I? Living where it was illegal for so long, I couldn't risk it."

"But what about now?" Arthur insisted. "If you told her about it now, when the bans are being lifted, won't that make a difference?"

"You don't understand," Merlin replied, shaking his head sadly and turning away from Arthur. "It doesn't matter that I have magic, doesn't matter that I'm a powerful warlock, doesn't even matter that I'm Emrys!" Anger edged its way into Merlin's voice. The injustice of his life was coming full circle, and the rage that accompanied this realization fueled Merlin's magic. "It doesn't matter, because I'm a peasant, and I always," a blast of lightning, "will," another blast, "be!" The final flash caused a tree to crash onto the ground in front of him, but Merlin was unresponsive to it. He simply didn't care anymore. He wasn't a king, wasn't a lord, wasn't even a knight. He was a nobody. A nobody with power, but worth nothing to the world without a title to call his own.

Slowly, he sunk to his knees, unable and unwilling to remain standing anymore. It was all so worthless. For years he'd been saving Camelot, never asking for credit or recognition, and now that he wanted this one thing- wanted to be able to love- it was being denied to him. He could feel a pressure building behind his eyes and he quickly wiped at the tears already forming. While Arthur had been understanding the past few months, Merlin still did not wish to cry in front of his friend. It would undoubtedly end in Merlin being called a girl- something he rather preferred to avoid if he could.

But instead of ridicule at his tears, Merlin was surprised to find a warm hand on his shoulder. When he looked up from the ground, Merlin was surprised to find Arthur sitting in front of him, clasping his shoulder in comfort. The king's expression was sympathetic, but he was smiling slightly, with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.

"What?" Merlin questioned in confusion. He didn't find any humor in the situation and was tempted to blast Arthur with a bit of magic to wipe the smile off his face. Well, maybe blast was a harsh word. Maybe turning him into a toad or something like that would be more appropriate.

"We wanted to wait to tell you. Gwen and I, that is. We thought it would a nice surprise."

"What? What would be a nice surprise?" Merlin asked. He'd never heard Arthur be so cryptic before, especially with that wide, disarming smile on his face.

"After magic is returned, we wondering if you would become Camelot's first Court Sorcerer. You'd be in charge of magical issues, training some sorcerers for Camelot's defenses, and you'd gain the status of a nobleman. You'd be a true member of the court and an advisor."

Merlin froze and stared at Arthur in shock. He distantly heard Arthur laugh at his expression, but Merlin's mind didn't even process the sound. He was concentrated solely on Arthur's words. Court Sorcerer? Magic? And nobleman? Merlin couldn't be a lord, he was Merlin! A mere servant! And yet, there was no jest in Arthur's tone, only happiness and sincerity. Stupidly, Merlin responded with the first thought that popped into his head. "But who will clean your armour?"

Arthur laughed uproariously then. "I'm sure there are other, much more competent servant than you who can clean it."

"But a nobleman? Arthur, are you sure?" Merlin asked in an incredulous tone.

The king's face turned genuine. "I've never been more sure of anything. Merlin, after everything you've done for this kingdom, everything you've done for me, this is only the beginning of my thanks and gratitude. If anyone deserves the title of a nobleman, it's you."

Merlin was speechless. The gesture of nobility was not one to be taken lightly and Merlin knew Arthur would not offer it without meaning. "Arthur- I- thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"How about you go and tell Mithian now?" Arthur suggested, the smiled once again on his face. "I'm sure marrying a powerful nobleman of the court of Camelot would be a great alliance for Nemeth to form. Especially if that nobleman was the best friend of the King of Camelot himself."

Merlin threw propriety aside- though, he mused, he wouldn't have to for very much longer- and hugged Arthur quickly before standing up and moving back towards Camelot.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice rang out, causing him to pause and turn back to his friend. "Good luck," Arthur wished with a smile. And then grew mock serious, "But I expect you to come clean all this up when you're done!"

"Of course, sire," Merlin replied with a smile of his own. Quickly he rushed back to the castle, eager to tell Mithian the good news. Things were looking up again and Merlin's heart was lightened by the fact.

* * *

With three quick raps on the door, Merlin stood outside Mithian's chambers with a rapidly beating heart. He hoped she wouldn't be angry, but, more importantly, he hoped she would believe and accept him. Unwantedly, a doubt passed through his mind. What if she was only using his lack of nobility as an excuse to end their relationship and she really didn't love him? Merlin decidedly pushed that thought aside and focused on the positive: there was a very real possibility that he and Mithian could be truly together. No classes dividing them, no more keeping secrets from others, a true and free relationship where they wouldn't have to hide their love anymore.

The door in front of him began to creak open, and Merlin pulled his thoughts to the present. The sight of Mithian's blood-shot eyes both buoyed his hopes and broke his heart. If she'd been crying, didn't that mean she was still in love with him? He could only hope.

"Merlin," Mithian stated in surprise, sniffling.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Of course," she said eagerly, opening the door and inviting him in. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she tried to fix her hair and dress, though they hardly needed fixing in his opinion. She was always beautiful in his eyes. "I'm glad you came back," she started after she closed the door. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did." She sniffed a bit more and didn't look Merlin in the eyes. "I-"

"Mithian," he cut her off, not wanting her to start unnecessary apologies. He understood why she had done what she had and knew it hadn't been an easy decision for her.

"Oh, but where are my manners," she replied, also cutting him off. She looked at anywhere but him as she started to move toward the table in the middle of the room. "Would you like some water?" But as she moved past Merlin, he grabbed her arm gently and turned her toward him.

"Mithian," he began again.

"Yes?" she said, looking up and meeting his eyes for the first time. They were filled with a regret that Merlin knew she felt deep within her soul.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" she replied. "Merlin, if you're going to try and change my mind, I can't-"

"Just, just watch," he interrupted, backing away from her slowly. "Watch." Bracing himself for her reaction, he took a slow breath in, released it, and then murmured a spell. Eyes flashing gold, every flame of every candle in the room suddenly lifted into the air, swirling around the pair slowly. Merlin was reminded of the last time he had performed this spell and a small smile came to his lips at the thought of Freya. He was sure she would have like Mithian.

"M-Merlin," Mithian breathed out, captivated by the lights surrounding them. "What's going on? Do you… You have magic," she answered her own question, gasping slightly as she realized it was true. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed to his side, lowering his hand quickly. "Stop it," she hissed in a low tone, "If anyone sees you, they'll kill you," she warned, panic filling her brown eyes. Panic for Merlin.

"Mithian, it's alright," he said quickly, but placed the flames back just to reassure her. "See?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was dangerous."

Mithian looked down, but then looked up shyly into his eyes. "I wouldn't have turned you in," she answered meekly. "I swear I wouldn't have."

"I know. I know you wouldn't have. But it was just easier. No one used to know."

"Used to?" she asked with questions in her eyes.

"Arthur and Gwen know now, along with some of the knights. They found out a couple of months ago."

Mithian's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Merlin couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that. "But then how are you still here? How are you still," she placed a hand on his cheek as she searched for the right word, "safe?"

Merlin smiled at her, "Because Arthur's a good man. When I told him about what magic can be, how it should be, he listened. And he's changing the law. It's a slow process, but it's happening. He's legalizing magic again." And even though this was old news to Merlin, a few tears of joy still started to build up in his eyes. God, after being fearful for so many years, it was still hard to believe that in a few more weeks he would be a free man.

Mithian smiled at him, but it faded a fraction a few seconds later and she stepped away from him, releasing her hand from his cheek. Merlin immediately missed its warmth. "But it still doesn't change anything. I still- I can't be with you Merlin," she finished with a whisper.

"But that's the best part." He walked towards her and held her hands in his own. "Arthur told me once magic's returned to Camelot, I'm to be the Court Sorcerer. I'll be a nobleman."

At this Mithian's head jerked up in surprise, her brown eyes filled with a hesitant hope. "Truly?" she questioned, a smiling gracing her face.

When Merlin nodded in response, Mithian jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Merlin!" she cried, overjoyed and overwhelmed. She buried her face in his shoulder and laughed and wept and Merlin did much of the same, holding her tight and kissing her hair. He'd never been happier to have her pressed up against him, their hearts beating in synchronization.

"I love you," he spoke aloud. Mithian pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"And I you," she replied sincerely before kissing his cheek and disentangling herself from his embrace. She grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him over to her chaise, perching on it and pulling Merlin down beside her. "Now, tell me all about your magic."

"All about it?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"All of it," she replied, nodding her head confidently.

"It's a long story," he cautioned but smiled as he said it, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And I have all night," she replied, settling back and smiling indulgently at him.

"Then I suppose we should begin. You see, I was born with magic…" And all night long, Merlin spoke. He told Mithian of protecting Arthur, protecting Camelot. He told her of monsters and witches and bandits. He told her of losing Will and Balinor and Freya. And he told her of the way magic made him feel, how he loved to use it and how he felt like himself when did.

As Mithian listened to the young warlock's tale, she realized how much she didn't know about him. But with every adventurous tale, every recounted action, every spoken word she fell more and more in love with him. Merlin was brave. She had always known that, but his stories displayed it even more. As did they give testament to his character and kindness as well as his cleverness. And everything fueled a deeper fire of love and passion within Mithian. Watching Merlin talk about magic, however, was her favorite part of the evening. The passion he felt about it was so clear on his face that Mithian felt that this was a secret emotion he hardly shared within anyone, and she held his expression and tone in her heart and loved him even more for it.

When Merlin's story was complete and his voice hoarse from overuse, the couple fell asleep. Mithian curled up on Merlin's chest while Merlin wrapped an arm protectively around her.

Eventually, dawn came and sunlight streamed into the princess' room, waking Merlin. He gently woke Mithian up and told her that he had to go back to his own chambers before starting his day. She walked, albeit a bit sleepily, to the door and bid him farewell with a kiss. They promised to meet later in the day, and then Merlin swept from her room, back to Gaius' chambers, up the stairs to his bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mithian left a few days later to return to Nemeth and break off her engagement to King William. It was a fortunate thing that not many knew of their forthcoming marriage, for Mithian was not sure she could handle the embarrassment of a failed betrothal twice. She was also going to tell her father about Merlin, a conversation she was dreading, even with Arthur's written promise of Merlin's soon to be nobility tucked safely in her bag.

She promised Merlin to return to Camelot as soon as she could, at least by his ceremony for becoming Court Sorcerer. They parted with a kiss and murmured goodbyes. Everything was looking well for the young lovers, an outlook that would soon take a turn crueler than either of them could have imagined. Secrets, after all, are dangerous things.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


End file.
